The Futility of a Ferret
by darkS0lace
Summary: The war is over. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley have saved the Wizarding World, now can they save their own friendship? Hogwarts has invited all to come back to finish their education, creating an 8th year. The bond of the Golden Trio will be tested this year, new relationships will blossom, and what does a certain ferret have to do with these troubles? Post DH.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Let's get one thing straight, Draco Malfoy did not want to return to Hogwarts to redo his seventh year or eighth year rather. What the bloody hell is "eighth" year anyway? It's bloody hogwash that's what. Draco slammed his trunk shut and let himself fall onto his bed. He didn't want to return to the epitome of lost innocence. The place that only held dismal memories for Draco, a place of bad decisions and unabated rivalries. Mostly he just wanted to start over, move away from England and the aftermath of the war, but he was required by the Ministry of Magic to return to Hogwarts and receive his final NEWTs in order to be completely reprieved of his war crimes.

Narcissa Malfoy could always determine her son's mood by his arrival to the dining hall for breakfast. As a child he often came bounding in bringing along a sort a sunshine with him, he would stand on his tiptoes and plant a kiss on his mother's cheek, and if his father was in a good mood he would hug him as tightly as he could with his lanky arms. As he matured, he would strut in and as always kiss his mother and then nod in greeting to his father. During his sixth year however there was a change, Draco wouldn't strut in with purpose -if he even came at all- instead he seemed to slip in and slip out, never really being there. He wouldn't acknowledge his mother, or his father if he was present. He snapped at the house elves more than usual and most of the time he wouldn't even eat. And on the rare occasions that he made eye contact with his mother, she didn't recognize him, he was no longer her little boy. So, on this particular morning when Draco pressed a chaste kiss to his mother's forehead and barely mumbled a greeting she knew something was up.

"And what seems to be picking at you this particular morning?" she asked him as she folded the Daily Prophet and cast it aside. He picked up his fork and pushed his eggs lazily around his plate.

"Oh I don't know mother, have your pick. For one I have to return to a place that reminds me of every wrong choice I've made in my life, and there are a lot mind you, and not only that but every bloody person there thinks I should be thrown into Azkaban, and if I don't go back and complete the year I'll end up in Azkaban anyway. Right alongside my dear old fath-"

"That's enough," she cut off, "I understand that you don't want to go to Hogwarts, but don't go on pitying yourself when you have it much better than others do. What the Ministry is doing isn't a bad thing in hindsight, okay so yes they're forcing you to go back, but only so you can finish your education. Otherwise, you could end up like me, on house arrest, or your- your father who currently resides in… Azkaban."

"Which he rightfully deserves."

"Your father may not have made the best choices-" Draco scoffed, "-but he is still my husband and your father, and as long as you are under this roof, you will continue to be respectful." Draco resisted the urge to retort, so instead he nodded and began to stab at his sausage.

"So, are you all packed and ready to go for tomorrow morning?" she asked trying to ease them out the heavy silence. Draco started to shrug, but decided against it realizing that doing so would only rile up his mother again.

"As packed and ready as I'll ever be," he grumbled.

"Good," Narcissa cleared her throat before continuing, "well seeing as I won't be able to accompany you myself, I've arranged for one of the house elves to escort you," she said while removing her napkin from her lap.

"Mother, I am eighteen, I am perfectly capable of getting to King's Cross on my own,"

"Yes, but you surely can't apparate right in, what with all of the muggles, it's better if you are esco-"

"I will be fine," he said through clenched teeth, "tell the elves not to bother with me tomorrow, I'm an adult and you might as well start treating me as such."

"Very well then," Narcissa stated after she got over the shock of her son's tone. She stood from her seat and walked around the table to her son's seat, pressing a long kiss to his temple.

"I guess my little boy is all grown up now," she muttered to herself while she adjusted his shirt collar. Draco instantly felt a ball of guilt bubble up in the pit of his stomach, but as he turned to apologize he was met with the sight of his mother's billowing robes sweeping out of the dining hall. He turned back to his food, and thought of all the turmoil this year was going to bring him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

It was taking Hermione Granger every ounce of control to not hex the two boys sitting across from her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TWO AREN'T RETURNING?" she shouted. She hadn't meant to in all honesty, but the fact that they had the audacity to relay their "good news" with huge goofy grins on their faces wasn't helping. At her outburst, Harry winced and Ron started to cover his ears before Harry elbowed him to halt his motion.

"Look Mione-" Ron started before he was cut off by Hermione's bone-chilling, and eerily stern reply to not call her that. He quickly shut his mouth and looked to Harry to take over.

"Hermione," he gulped and began tugging at his shirt collar as if it were choking him, "I understand you're very upset-" Ron snorted at that, "but, we only told you now because one, we kind of knew you'd react like this, and two, well we knew how important going back was to you, and we didn't want you to feel uh obligated to start your career just because we are"

"Or you two just didn't want me to tell you how stupid your choice is. I- I can't believe this, so when did you guys finally decide you weren't going back? Was it before or after our trip to Diagon Alley to restock our school supplies?"

"We only really decided right after the trip, honest Mio- um Hermione," Ron started, "but, look at it this way, me and Harry already know we want to be aurors- the war showed that we're bloody well qualified enough for it. It wouldn't make sense to start auror training next fall when we can start this fall," Harry nodded in agreement with what he said.

"I- I, why didn't the two of you tell me earlier?" Hermione asked, her anger diffusing completely. When she looked at the boys now the hurt in her eyes was evident.

"I don't- I I'm returning by myself?" she asked mostly to herself in disbelief.

"No, uh Ginny is going to be there, and loads of other people are returning Mione," Ron said quickly for reassurance.

"Yeah," Harry added quickly trying to reassure her, "Neville is going back, and so is Dean and the Patils, and uh and Luna will be there of course because it's her seventh year like Ginny um," he stopped when he realized he wasn't helping.

"And besides we'll always be an owl away, we won't be so busy that we can't write to our best friend," added Ron. Hermione scoffed at this and stood abruptly from the stool she was just on.

"Yeah, your best friend that was kept in the dark while you two planned this out," she turned away from them and started up the stairs of the Burrow to hers and Ginny's combined room. When Ron made to go after her, Harry pulled him back by his arm and told him only Ginny would be able to talk to her now.

Hermione couldn't believe this, or more so she didn't _want _to believe this. She felt the overwhelming loneliness crawl down her throat to rest its heavy weight on her heart. She was going to be alone, she felt alone. No one at school understood or went through half of the things she did with those two boys, and even they didn't seem to know her as well as she thought. How would she last a full year without them? She'd be a pariah when she returned. She never really got on well with most of the girls due to the fact that all of their conversations revolved around boys and makeup tips, her only female friends really were Ginny and Luna. And what would she even talk about with Dean and Neville? Surely not quidditch and herbology. This year was going to be a nightmare.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey it's me Kylah again, I'm most likely going to post a chapter a week, but if I could get in more time it'll be twice a week. Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far, and hopefully none of the characters seem too OOC. **

**Disclaimer: These characters and the HP franchise aren't mine, they belong to J.K Rowling. **

Draco silently congratulated himself on apparating to the right alleyway and arriving at King's Cross without error. He pulled on the hem of his black jeans finding that he actually enjoyed the muggle clothing his mother had the elves lay out. I should probably invest in more of these, he thought to himself. After he walked through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 he felt the immediate shift in atmosphere. Amongst the muggles, no one really paid him any mind, and he received the occasional "hello" and smile, but here everyone's eyes were on him, and no one was smiling. He decided to lay low until the train got there and found a bench off to the side to sit on. Damn, this is just what I get for showing up twenty minutes early, he thought to himself bitterly. He could still feel the penetrating stares of various parents and classmates on him, but he ignored them. Instead of giving them his best sneer, like he would've wanted to, he opened up his Potions textbook and began reading.

After five minutes Draco felt somebody join him on the bench, and not wanting to give whoever it was the satisfaction of getting his attention he didn't look up. "Hello Draco," came the soft and somewhat airy voice from beside him. He looked up right away, surprised that he was being greeted and like a friend no less. His eyes met those of Loony er Luna Lovegood. He took in her eccentric appearance. Her long blonde hair now only came down right beneath her ears, ears that were sporting radish earrings. Her eyes that always seemed spacey, looked wiser now, and were hiding behind her huge, ridiculous specs. As for her muggle attire, she was dressed just as confused as Draco felt. She was wearing a yellow jumper over biking shorts, along with green leg warmers. Draco suddenly felt an overwhelming bout of guilt when he remembered that the girl was held hostage in his home only a couple of months ago.

"Hello Lovegood," he replied hoping she wouldn't continue the conversation.

"You can call me by my first name, Draco,"

"Sorry, it's a habit," he said and then due to the look on her face he added, "Luna." She perked up instantly at that, and slid down the bench, closer to Draco, and looked around him at the book on his lap. Draco resisted the urge to move away due to her proximity.

"Getting a jump on your studies, huh?" she said to him upon realizing that it was a Potions textbook.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." She nodded and then suddenly bolted upright and started waving her hands. Draco looked up to see who she was summoning and saw that the troublesome trio and the female weasle had just entered. They looked to be in a heated discussion and hadn't yet spotted Lovegood, or, thankfully, him. He quickly scooted further down on the bench and kept his eyes on the Potions textbook, not really reading it.

"LUNA!" he heard Weaselette greet, followed by the voices of Potter, Granger and Weasley.

"Harry, Ronald, where are your trunks?" he heard Lovegood ask. There were sounds of nervous fidgeting and throats being cleared followed by the Weasel's wary chuckle.

"Ron and I, are going straight into auror training," Potter mumbled.

"Oh congratulations you two, you'll be excellent aurors. I see that you're still returning Hermione," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, unlike some people I've decided to finish my education," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well you better look out for your position as first in your class, you've got some competition," Luna giggled.

"And who might that be?" she asked brashly

"Why Draco, of course. He's already started reading his textbooks," Draco cursed the blonde little witch in his head and forced himself to remain unchanged. Four pairs of eyes looked over to where Luna had most recently motioned. Draco Malfoy was sitting about two feet away from where they were speaking now, while intensely reading his Potions book. Draco slowly raised his head to meet the faces of the people who probably hated him the most. Luna, who seemed to not feel the tension, motioned for him to come closer. Draco didn't move an inch and instead took in everyone's appearance.

He felt great satisfaction in the fact that the Weasel's face was bright red, and he looked as if he were about to burst. Potter, was watching him with a weird look that seemed to hold a mixture of wariness and assent. She-Weasel was regarding him coolly, but the look of disdain on Granger's face was almost frightening. He watched her eyes flick down to the Potions textbook in his lap and then back up to his face. While she seemed to be searching it for answers, he decided to give her a good once-over. Unlike her blonde friend, Hermione decided to let her hair grow, her still wild, yet no longer frizzy, curls reached midway down her back. Her face, as well as her body, Draco noted, matured so that she no longer looked like a girl, but a uh well a teenage girl. She was already wearing her school skirt, but paired with it was a black t-shirt and denim jacket rather than her school shirt and tie. Unfortunately, the Weasel had to break the silence and therefore Draco's staring contest with Granger.

"What are you playing at, ferret?" Weasley practically growled making Draco pull his eyes away from Granger's amber pools. Potter elbowed him at the same time that Weaselette slapped her brother's arm. Luna's hand was covering her shocked expression and Granger's stare hadn't wavered in the slightest.

Draco cleared his voice, "Excuse me?" he asked restraining his urge to spit out insults.

"You heard me. D'you actually think that studying hard and getting good grades will make everyone forget that you're deatheater scum?" he asked. Granger actually looked away from him this time. Draco stood up now and he could see that they all tensed up in apprehension.

"No, I don't think anything I would do could ever make anyone forget that I'm, as you so eloquently put it, deatheater scum," he motioned to the book now, "I was reading to pass the time before you rudely interrupted," he paused momentarily, "I think I'll get back to that away from the disturbance that you so clearly want to create," Draco grabbed the handle of his trunk and started to walk away. As he walked past he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to see Potter sticking his right hand out, "You aren't deatheater scum," he said feebly. Draco grabbed his hand and gave it a quick shake before turning away again.

Once Draco was out of hearing range Ron rounded on Harry, veins popping out of his neck.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he near yelled.

"Oh shut up Ron, if Draco was still a threat the Ministry wouldn't have left him loose," Ginny stated while folding her arms, and moving to stand next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know what's gotten into you three," he said signaling Ginny, Harry, and Luna, "but I know Hermione agrees with me." Everyone turned to look at Hermione, and in turn she moved to look across the platform at the topic of their discussion. Draco was still reading from the Potions textbook, and she could see him making notes in the margins with his brows furrowed. Feeling her stare he looked up, after holding her gaze for a minute he gave her a curt nod and then returned to his reading.

"I don't know how I feel about Malfoy, but he isn't deatheater scum Ron. Look all of the rivalries and everything is childish and should stay in the past… I mean look at Malfoy he's clearly matured. He didn't even insult you, or call any of us names," Hermione said, suddenly feeling really bad about the way she let the situation unfold in front of Draco.

"He and I were even having a civil conversation before you lot arrived. And I got him to call me by my first name," Luna stated, her eyes glazing over a bit.

"Have you lot gone barmy? Luna did you forget that you were held prisoner in his house just a couple of months ago, and Hermione don't tell me you forgot what his aunt did to yo-"

"Of course I didn't forget Ronald," Hermione said harshly, "I was there, remember? I still have to look at the scars every day," she almost yelled while lifting her left forearm so that it was right in Ron's face, "I remember _exactly _what she did to me. She did this!" she said lifting her arm higher, "Not Draco."

"I think it's time for us to go Ron," Harry said thankful that the Hogwarts Express was finally pulling into the station.

"Uh right, well I'll write to you lot later. Say hi to McGonagall for me," Ron stated, not making eye contact with any of the girls. He started walking to the barrier before anyone got a chance to say anything to him.

"I'll talk with him, don't worry. Y'know Ron, he'll forget all about Malfoy in a couple of days," Harry said apologetically. He planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, hugged Luna, and shared a brief kiss with Ginny, before joining Ron's side at the barrier.

The girls grabbed their trunks and started filing in behind others to board the train. Without realizing it, Hermione began searching for a particular blonde head amongst the sea of students hopping onto the train. She found him and their eyes met again awkwardly. Again he gave her a curt nod before looking away and disappearing in the throngs of people. Boy, was this going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to Lauran Enquist ****for the review! I hope you all enjoy what I'll do with this story. I think this chapter might be shorter than the others, but I'll make up for it, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. and not me... only the plot is mine. **

Draco was beyond grateful that he found an empty compartment for himself. He was beginning to worry that he would have to join someone else's, and he knew wherever he would turn he wouldn't be welcomed. He quickly drew the blinds on the window of the compartment door and cast a locking spell, to prevent any other students from getting in. He let himself drop onto the seat and rest his head against the window pane. Thirty minutes later, right as Draco began to let himself drift off, there was a knock on his door. When Draco made no move to open the door, the knocker decided to take it upon themselves to enter. He heard a muttered "Alohomora" and before he could cast a stronger spell his compartment door slid open to reveal none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" Draco questioned warily while sitting up taking in his darker, handsome housemate.

"Zabini? After years of Blaise I'm back to Zabini? How cold," he flashed Draco his pearly whites to show he was kidding, "As for your question, you'll have to be more specific. Do you mean why am I here on the Hogwarts Express? Why am I here, as in living? Or-"

"Why are you here in my compartment, Zabini?" Draco cut off. Blaise flashed him another smile before making himself comfy on the seats across from the other boy, crossing his leg over the other and putting his hands behind his head.

"I just wanted to stop in for a chat with an old friend," Draco stopped himself from saying they were never friends. In the Slytherin house, he never had friends, just really good acquaintances, and Blaise, admittedly, was one of them.

"How did you know I was in this compartment?" he said instead, "I drew the blinds for a reason."

"Well I guess someone saw you slip in because everyone knows this is your compartment," when Draco raised an eyebrow in question, Blaise added, "There's a sign on the door that some fourth year put up, it says 'Beware of Snake'." Draco rolled his eyes and muttered "Great" before looking out the window again.

"In all seriousness though Drake, I came to you to make sure you know you're not alone here and that you do have mates standin' by you," Blaise said with concern etched on his face. Draco was surprised by the sentiment, but refrained from seeming so.

Without looking at Blaise he said, "And who might they be?" Blaise smiled again and leaned forward.

"Why me and Theo of course. Pansy too, but I wouldn't really call her a friend, more of a doting fan," Draco snorted, "but she does care for your wellbeing, uh we all do"

"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me now, Blaise," he said finally smiling. A knock on the door cut off whatever Blaise was going to retort.

"Expecting company?" he asked Draco, standing to open the door. He pulled it open to reveal Hermione Granger, who was finally in her school uniform.

"Oh uh hello Zabini," Granger said, clearly surprised that it was Blaise who opened the door.

"Come in Granger, and do call me Blaise," he said with a wink. She flushed slightly and stepped over the threshold, Blaise closed the door behind her.

"Malfoy," she said finally greeting Draco, who nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll only be here for a minute," she started fidgeting with her hands, but didn't break eye contact, "Look, um I'm sorry about what happened earlier with Rona-"

Draco stopped her by holding up his hand, "Granger, as much as I appreciate the thought, I'm certain that your reason for being here isn't to apologize on behalf of Weasley." She bristled at the interruption and her blush grew deeper.

"What happened earlier with Weasley?" Blaise asked, reminding the other two that he was still there.

"Yes, you're right." Hermione started, ignoring Blaise, "Well, I just got a memo that was passed on to me by the Head Girl for the two of us. McGonagall requests our presence in her office right before the sorting ceremony,"

"The both of us?"

"Yes, well not only us two others as well."

"Who else?"

"I don't know, the other names weren't allowed to be disclosed to me, and before you ask yes this is mandatory"

"Who's the Head Girl?"

"Ginny Weasley," she said. There was a long pause, but once Granger decided she had accomplished everything she meant to she turned and started heading out.

"Granger!" she stopped and turned, "I'm surprised the position isn't yours" Draco said.

"Me too-" she started to say and then quickly stopped. She cleared her throat and then said, "See you in a few," with a brief wave to the boys she slipped out.

"What are smiling at?" Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged and then said, "You have to admit Drake, Granger's looking real good now, and I bet her little spitfire of a friend is looking even better," Draco almost objected to say that Granger was far prettier than Weaselette, but decided against commenting on either girl's appearance.

"Whatever, they're not my cup of tea, or yours for that matter," Draco commented.

"Oh, but you're forgetting that I take my tea hot and with a whole lot of sugar," Blaise said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Blaise, does that mean you'll give me chance?" Draco asked cheekily.

"Don't flatter yourself Drakie, I've got eyes for the ladies only, and a specific two at that," he said with a wink.

"Wait, you think you have a chance with both of them?"

"No, but I'll chat up both of them and determine which one I do have a chance with," he got up and started towards the door, "Alright Draco, I'll see you at dinner," Blaise said.

"Bye Blaise, and good luck with Granger and Weaselette," Draco said.

Blaise nodded to him and stepped out, at the last minute he stuck his head back in and jokingly asked, "Say, you wouldn't know which compartment they're in huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and settled back in a comfy position once Blaise was gone. The rest of the train ride was quiet, and there weren't any other interruptions for Draco. Before he drifted off to sleep he thought about his impending meeting with McGonagall, what this year would bring, and Granger. She was his last thought before he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco was jostled awake by the train's sudden lurch forward, signaling the arrival at the Hogwarts' station. "Shite," Draco muttered to himself as he pulled his t-shirt and jacket off. He rummaged through his trunk to find his school shirt and tie, and pulled them both on rather haphazardly. He decided against changing out of his jeans when he saw the last bit of the student body leaving the train station. Draco heard the rumbling of the train that signified it starting up again, he quickly shrunk his trunk and grabbed the handle of his eagle owl's cage. The train was starting to move now, albeit slowly, but it was still going and Draco needed to make his exit now. He ran out of his compartment and pulled open the door, "Alright Stella, hold on girl," he said to his owl before jumping out of the train. **

**"****Shite," he muttered again after he landed awkwardly on gravel and rocks. Draco looked down to see that one of the rocks he landed on cut through his jeans. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was verging on eight thirty. Merlin's balls, McGonagall is going to kill me when I finally make it to her office, he thought. **

**"****Miss. Granger, do you mind enlightening me on Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts?" Headmistress McGonagall asked her. **

**"****Professor, I assure you that I told Malfoy about this meeting and that it was mandatory... but surely his presence, or lack thereof," she muttered underneath her breath, "doesn't have to stop you from telling us why we're here." Hermione had been the first one to reach the Headmistress's office, and shortly after her, Terry Boot, and Hannah Abbott arrived. She found herself slightly rolling her eyes at Hannah's nervous fidgeting and mentally questioned what this meeting was for. She realized soon enough that each one of them, including Draco who still wasn't there, were eighth years and were from all separate houses. **

**"****Actually Miss. Granger it is prudent that you all be present when I make this preposition. I wouldn't want to repeat myself. No matter, the Sorting starts in five minutes so we must get going. If any of you happen to encounter Mr. Malfoy please pass on the message that I would like to see you all directly after the feast." Just as the Headmistress rose from her desk, Draco Malfoy burst into the office. **

**He looks like a complete mess, Hermione thought, just like Harry did whenever he came back from his solo adventures. Malfoy's hair was disheveled, and his tie askew while his shirt was missing quite a few buttons. His pants were torn as well and his leg looked to be bleeding. **

**"****Good heavens! What happened to you Mr. Malfoy?" exclaimed McGonagall. Hermione rolled her eyes, Terry held back a chuckle and Hannah looked utterly stunned. **

**"****Nothing, Professor. I just napped a little longer than expected on the train, nothing serious," Malfoy said. McGonagall didn't believe that just "nothing" happened, but decided against questioning him further in front of his peers. **

**"****Very well then, seeing as you were late Mr. Malfoy we have to postpone. I'll need you to be here in my office directly after the feast," **

**"****Yes, Professor,"**

**"****And Boot," McGonagall called.**

**"****Yes, Headmistress?" **

**"****Walk Mr. Malfoy here to the infirmary," and before either boy could protest, she was out of her office. The students looked from one to the other before Malfoy piped up, "Sorry," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes again, and briskly walked out of the office. Behind her she could hear Hannah whisper, "I forgive you Malfoy," and Boot grunt, "Yeah yeah let's just get you to Madame Pomfrey so we don't miss the feast." **

**"****So what did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked as Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table next to her.**

**"****I don't know," **

**"****What do you mean you don't know, weren't you just there?" **

**"****Yes, I was. For almost thirty minutes too, but guess who failed to show until five minutes to Sorting?" Hermione said bitterly. **

**"****He didn't… You did tell him that he had to be there as soon as he got off of the train right?" **

**"****Of course I did Gin. Although I guess it wasn't all his fault,"**

**"****What do you mean it wasn't all his fault, didn't you just say he showed up late after you told him when he had to be there? I bet he was making out with some Slytherin bint and figured that was more important than showing up on time," Ginny said as she started staring daggers at the Slytherin table. **

**"****No, Ginny he came to the office all with his clothes all messed up, he was bleed-"**

**"****Where the bloody hell is he?" Ginny interrupted.**

**"****The infirmary" Hermione stated harshly.**

**"****What? Why?" **

**"****As I was trying to tell you, he came to McGonagall's office a complete mess, he looked like he just fought for his life," **

**"****Probably trying to get away from an army of Slytherin bints," Ginny joked trying to lighten the mood. Hermione cracked a smile at the other girl and said, "I bet." They stopped talking however seeing as the Sorting had commenced. Halfway through the L last names Ginny nudged Hermione's arm and nodded towards the entrance. She noted that Terry and Malfoy were just walking in, Malfoy's hair and clothes were back in tiptop shape, but she could see that he was still limping. She watched as Terry gave Malfoy a nod before finding his seat in between Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. Then she watched as Malfoy tried to hide his limp and walked at an excruciatingly slow pace before sitting across from Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. She saw looks of concern etched on their faces, that quickly turned into goofy grins, probably at some reassurance from Malfoy, Hermione presumed. She tuned back into the Sorting just as Gryffindor gained another first year, this one was a chubby little boy by the name of Hamish Marshall. Hermione beamed at the little boy who reminded her so much of first year Neville. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Another week, another chapter! Hopefully I will be able to update faster. Enjoy! And feel free to ask any questions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the Harry Potter franchise, just the plot.**

"Alright Gin, I'll meet you in the common room in a bit," Hermione yelled to Ginny, who was too busy rounding up the first years to give her clear acknowledgement. Hermione accepted the nod as all she would get at this point, and made her to the Headmistress' office, weaving in and out of the students before they disappeared altogether.

Hermione wasn't the first to arrive this time, instead she got there right after Malfoy. She rolled her eyes before taking the plush seat furthest away from him. She felt him glance over at her, so she turned her head further away and looked around the office. For the most part it was the same as Dumbledore kept it, although more practical, gone were most of the weird knick knacks he kept, instead there were books and quills in their places. She looked up when the door opened to reveal Terry and Hannah. Not wanting to sit next to Malfoy, Terry took the seat next to Hermione, leaving Hannah to sit in between the two boys.

"So, how was everyone's holiday?" Hannah asked to break the silence, "I mean after the war was over and all, er well I guess it wasn't all that good because everything that happened had to be dealt with, um, but other than that, I mean-"

"Mine was fine, thanks for asking Hannah," Hermione said to stop the girl's nervous ramblings, "Did you pass a good holiday?"

"Oh yes," Hannah started tugging on one of her plaits, "and I spent loads of time with Neville, we both really like Herbology," she trailed off, her cheeks reddening.

"And you Boot?" Hermione asked.

"Quite boring actually, I spend way too much time with Corner and Goldstein. Maybe, we can get together however, and you can teach me how to perform that Protean charm you did so well in, what was it, ah yes sixth year," he replied smiling cheekily at her.

Hermione blushed before saying, "Well I guess that can be arranged"

Draco coughed obnoxiously and then added sarcastically, "My holiday was quite dandy thanks for asking," and before anyone could retort, McGonagall walked in.

"Sorry I've kept you all waiting, I'm sure you all want to be in your common rooms reacquainting yourself with your classmates, but I'm sure you all remember how hectic the aftermath of the sorting ceremony is, and also dealing with all of the already homesick first years," McGonagall finally sat down behind her desk and looked over her students.

"Oh get on with it Minerva, the anticipation is killing them, and me if I might add," stunned by the voice they all looked up at Snape's portrait that was smirking down at them. Next to him, Dumbledore's portrait started to chuckle.

"Don't make me find some way to get your portrait down, Severus," McGonagall said good-humoredly. She turned back to the students, her face no longer showing traces of humor.

"Now, to the matter at hand. I am going to tell you why the four of you were called here, but I want no interruptions, no matter how urgent your questions may seem," she looked pointedly at Hermione, who reddened under her elder's gaze, "once I am finished I would like to hear your take on the matter. Understood?"

They all answered "Yes, Professor," in unison, causing the Headmistress to smile.

"Good that's what I like to hear," she started, and then in a more somber tone, "What happened this past year was devastating, at best. The Wizarding World, as you know, was divided and at war with itself, but what was truly dismaying is that the same divide was going on within these very walls. Students were hexing and cursing each other, there were more death threats being spewed than greetings. Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe haven and more children felt better off outside of it than in," she paused and took a moment to look at their faces. Hannah was crying silently now, Draco was staring sullenly out of the window with his jaw clenched, Terry was looking down at his hands, and Hermione seemed to be holding back tears of her own.

"Now now, the goal of this is not to get any of you upset, but to give you some background explanation on my mindset. The last straw, was when I had to send the Slytherin house back into the dungeons right before the commencement of the final battle. It was then that I realized we needed to fix this problem that had been developing for years, a problem that started with the very founders of Hogwarts," the four before her all looked seemingly perplexed at this point, "The reason why I have you four here is to help me with developing, inter-house unity. The four of you all embody the qualities of your House quite well, but the reasons why you specifically were chosen is because all four of you also breach into qualities of other houses. What I have decided to do, if you'll accept the position, is to make you all Deputy Heads of House, for your house that is. Your job entails looking over your house of course, and to also come up with activities that will promote inter-house unity… any questions?"

"How exactly are we supposed to "promote" unity, Professor?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well that's for you to come up with, you're all young and know what it is that students like nowadays, I'm sure whatever you come up with will be better than whatever Filch or Professor Slughorn could think up,"

"But Professor, as you said, the houses have never been really unified, even the founders weren't completely, how can we change that? It's traditional to have house rivalries, that's why we have quidditch matches and the House Cup," Hermione stated.

"Oh, please don't tell me we're getting rid of quidditch," Terry groaned.

"We are not getting rid of quidditch Boot, so wipe that frown off of your face, and yes Miss. Granger, while a little friendly competition is welcome, full out rivalries aren't. I believe you four possess the capabilities to unify Hogwarts,"

"Since we are, as you put it, Deputy Heads of House, do we also get our own chambers?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes! I forgot to inform you all that you four will get your own living space, the 'Heads' House' as I like to call it. You'll share a common room equipped with two bathrooms and a kitchen area,"

"We're going to be living together?!" Hermione near yelled.

"Why yes Miss Granger, how else will you four unify the school, without being a union yourselves?"

"But Professor, how are we to watch over our houses when we're no longer living there?" she asked, trying to get out of staying at the 'Heads' House'.

"I already thought of that. When you enter the common room, on each wall is a portrait that matches one of the portraits located in your house's common room, by looking into it you can see and hear everything going on in there, and here's the trick, they can't see or hear you,"

"Can we look into the other house portraits?" Terry asked.

"Well yes, you four are supposed to learn how to work things out together. I didn't think that would be a problem," McGonagall said with the faintest hint of smirk.

"Where is the 'Heads' House'?" asked Hannah, who finally spoke up after mulling over everything.

"Those who choose to accept will be told, but if anyone thinks that accepting the position is something you don't want to do, then I can't disclose it's whereabouts with you,"

"Can our friends come?" asked Hermione.

"Knowing you Granger, that would be the whole school, minus any Slytherins of course," Malfoy jeered. Hermione made a face at him before turning back to the Headmistress.

"Not at first, . As I said I want you all to become very well acquainted." Hermione frowned, but refrained from saying anything else. No one else spoke for a while, the students noiselessly going over everything they just heard. It was completely silent when finally someone spoke up.

"I want to do this," said Draco. The other three stared at him astonished that he accepted, and even more so, was the first to accept.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, with a knowing smile on her face. Malfoy nodded in reply, but kept his eyes on Snape's portrait.

"I accept too," whispered Hannah and before McGonagall could thank her Terry said hurriedly, "Me too, I accept as well,"

"Thank you, Miss. Abbott, and Mr. Boot."

All eyes were on Hermione now, and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. She debated mentally whether or not she should do this. In all honesty there was no downside to this, except for the living requirements, which shouldn't even be that bad, she thought, seeing as Malfoy matured significantly over the past few years. Also, the extra responsibility would do well to keep her mind off of her two best friends that were currently missing in action. She bristled slightly at the thought that if Harry was here, she might not have been offered the position in the first place.

"Count me in," she finally mumbled. Hannah and Terry smiled at that, while McGonagall was practically beaming.

"Very good, if you will then, follow me," the Headmistress said as she rose from her seat.

McGonagall led the four very curious students to the fifth floor, and a little way past the Prefects' bathroom. She stopped them in front of a statue of a confused looking man that was staring at his hands, which were coincidentally wearing the wrong gloves.

"Now, who can tell me who this statue is?" asked McGonagall.

"Boris the Bewildered, Professor. I know this because there's a portrait of him in the third floor corridor," Hermione answered.

"Oh, I've seen him. Bloody tosser he is, always muttering to himself and looking for something, he doesn't even interact with the other portraits," added Terry.

"Yes, well this "bloody tosser" is going to be your new best friend, Mr. Boot, so it should do you well to refrain from such language," McGonagall answered, at their baffled looks she smiled and whispered to them, "The first password is Forget-Me-Never." They then watched as their Headmistress turned to the stone figure and whispered in his ear the magic words. A loud cracking sounded from the statue, and then to the students' surprise, it moved.

"Minerva, how lovely you look! And who are your friends?" he asked stretching out his joints, but never leaving his stand.

"Oh Boris, you always are quite the charmer. Now, these are the four students I told you about, the ones that you'll be housing behind you,"

"Ooh, how nice. Sorry I forgot is all, up, up, up, you go," he sang as his stand spun to the left revealing a narrow staircase.

"This is not in _Hogwarts: A History_," Hermione noted.

"That's because it's secret!" laughed Boris. Speechless, the students followed McGonagall up the dark staircase a short way to a beautiful ornate door.

"For now the second password is 'Unity', but it'll change if you all agree on a new one," and with that McGonagall took hold of the doorknob and pushed open the door of the 'Heads' House'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm so late! Sorry I apologize I've been swamped with summer work, but that's no excuse! Review if you want, everything is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot is mine. **

"Whoa," they all breathed in unison. The Headmistress moved aside and watched with great pride as the students nearly toppled over each other in their mesmerized stupor. Draco walked over to the corner of the room that was practically screaming 'SLYTHERIN' with its darker furnishings and dark leather arm chair. He made himself comfy as he watched Boot run his hands over his bronze writing desk in the bluer corner of the room, right across from him. To his left, Hannah was leaning over a yellow bean bag chair while playing with the leaves of one of the many plants that were surrounding her. And to his right, Granger was already perched in a plush armchair and watching her House Painting.

"We tried our best to give you all a little piece of your House in your common room so that you wouldn't feel too far from home," McGonagall said, "there's your little kitchenette over there, she pointed to the furthest corner, between Hannah and Terry. There were also six doors -their bedrooms and two bathrooms- spread evenly around the common room.

"I'll leave you four now to acquaint yourself with your new home," McGonagall said softly as she backed out of the room. Hermione, however, didn't notice that McGonagall left, she was too busy watching Ginny usher Gryffindor students into their respective dorms. The portrait showed the common room finally empty, and Hermione watched as Ginny wrapped herself in a spare throw and curled up in front of the fire, most likely waiting for her friend to get back. Hermione frowned, turning away from the portrait and sliding down in her armchair, she finally took time to admire their new housing wing. Boris did tell her that this was a new addition, but she felt that even with magic, this seemed pretty far fetched to do within the two months McGonagall had, especially with all of the repairs that had to be done. Hermione decided that she would look into the 'Heads House' a bit more, specifically after she had more sleep. She made her way to the kitchenette and put a pot on the stove to boil. Behind her, Boot and Malfoy were having a rather stilted conversation about Potions, and Hannah was starting to doze off on the bean bag chairs.

"Would you guys like tea?" Hermione asked when the boys' conversation started to get too tense for her liking. She took out three cups before they answered and pulled a box of Earl Grey from the cupboards.

"Er- yes please," Malfoy answered.

"Yes, that'd be lovely," Boot answered, relieved that there was an interruption in the impending argument.

"How do you take it?" she asked them.

"With 2 sugars and milk,"

"Black,"

Hermione smirked, she should've pegged Draco as one to take his tea black, straight-forward with no sugar coating. Funny, she thought, I take mine the same way. She filled the cups and with a flick of her wand, the cups flew to their owners, she made her way back to her armchair and settled in. A quick glance at the Gryffindor portrait showed her that Ginny had resigned for the night and was no longer in the common room. The three teens sipped their tea in silence while the fourth slept on.

"Well, I think I'll call it a day now," Boot announced ten minutes later as he got up from his seat and sent his cup over to the sink.

"Should I wake Hannah up? Or…" he started, but Hermione silenced him with a shake of her head.

"Leave her, I'll send her to bed in a bit," she said.

"Right, well g'night Hermione, uh Malfoy," he said with a nod. Draco nodded in reply, while Hermione bid Boot goodnight.

"Well, I should be getting to bed too," Hermione said after Boot's door closed, "you know since we start tomorrow and all, wouldn't want to start off the term exhausted," she added feebly, to fill the sufficiently awkward silence. Draco nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything in response. Hermione walked over to the other girl and shook her lightly to wake her, once she got her up she walked her to the door that had a badger carved onto it. Hermione opened the door and was taken back a bit by the overall golden aura of the room. She watched as Hannah sleepily made her way over to her bed and fell onto her stomach on the plush yellow bedcovers without taking off her shoes.

"Goodnight Hannah," Hermione whispered while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Draco was still in his armchair, staring intently at the fire, when Hermione closed Hannah's door. She made her way to the door with a lion carved onto it, and was just about to open the door when she was stopped by Draco's voice.

"Hey Granger," he said, "Seeing as we're going to be around each other a lot, I was thinking we should put our past aside,"

"Yeah, you're right. How could we expect to unite the school, if we're always fighting ourselves," she replied slowly.

"Yes, exactly. Well goodnight then," he said, standing up and walking to his door. He gave her a slight nod before disappearing behind his door.

"Goodnight Malfoy" Hermione whispered to herself, feeling perplexed by the day's events. Opening her own door, she found her room to be just like her old dorm, except there was only one bed instead of four. At least, under her covers and behind her closed canopy, she felt truly at home.

"Morning," Terry greeted Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe.

"Good morning, you're up pretty early," she noted, genuinely surprised that he was awake.

"Yes, well the early bird gets the worm," he said. Hermione nodded good-humoredly, she then took notice that he was sitting on his arm chair as if he was waiting for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with the other bathroom?" she asked as he made his way to the one she had previously occupied.

"Uh, nothing… why?" he asked looking confused.

"Oh, well I was just wondering because you're using this one and not that one, I mean not that it's a big deal," she trailed off when Terry started laughing a bit.

"Malfoy is using it," he chuckled, "He was up right after you I suppose, snagged it before I could,"

"Oh, right okay. Sorry I'm just surprised is all, back in Gryffindor I was the only one up this early," she confessed.

"I guess we're all just early risers, well except for Hannah," he said glancing towards her door, "I'll see you later Hermione," he said waving slightly and stepping into the bathroom. Hermione decided that she had had enough awkward moments with everyone since yesterday, and quickly got dressed and made her way to Gryffindor house before he could make an appearance.

"Ginerva Weasley, wake up right now! You're Head Girl, you have to be up and make sure no one needs your help," Hermione grumbled as she shook her sleeping friend. Ginny rolled over onto her back and looked at the clock on her bedside table before groaning and pulling her blanket over her head.

"Seriously Hermione? It's bloody six in the morning! I have a whole hour and a half before breakfast even starts," she complained, her voice slightly muffled from under the blanket.

"Yes, well if I didn't wake you now, you'd most likely be sleeping still by the time breakfast was half over. Besides, don't you want to know where I slept last night." At that Ginny threw the blanket off of her head and sat up immediately.

"Hermione Granger, you slag," Ginny started off playfully, "What did you sneak off to Ravenclaw tower with Boot after your meeting with McGonagall?"

"Shhh! Don't say that Ginny," Hermione said blushing profusely as she clamped her hand down over her friend's mouth, "That didn't happen. Now if you want to know, you have to promise to be quiet, until after I've explained everything." Ginny started nodding enthusiastically right away, seeing that she would be compliant, Hermione removed her hand.

"Okay… well to start off, you know how the founders have always had their differences right?" she started. Ginny nodded again, albeit this time a lot slower. With that, the entire situation in regards to inter-house unity spilled from Hermione's mouth. She told Ginny about McGonagall's observations, the turmoil, her new housing wing, and even her weird truce with Malfoy from last night.

"Well that effectively killed thirty minutes," Ginny said glancing at the clock.

"Is that all you have to say? After everything I just said?"

"No, but that's all I can think to say right now. It's a lot to process, but if there's anyone in this school that can get everyone to be all chummy with each other, it sure is you Mi,"

"Yeah right, I can barely get Harry and Ron to be all chummy after they have a falling out. It's something people have to decide for themselves. You can't force people to befriend each other,"

"True, but maybe you could get people to realize the need for change. On another note, how long do you think your truce with Malfoy will last?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"I don't know Gin, he seems to be serious. I mean you saw how he didn't react when Ron insulted him at the train station. He seems to actually want to move past everything,"

"Yes, well he's still Malfoy, and I don't know how safe it is that you're living with him now,"

"Oh please," Hermione laughed, "What is he going to do? Hex me with Hannah and Terry there? Besides, I've already made the conscious decision to never be alone with him. And I'm a big girl, I can hold my own,"

"Ha, well wait 'til Harry and Ron hear this, they'll be in shambles!" Ginny grinned.

"Well actually I wasn't planning on telling them," at her friend's unsure glance she said, "Look if we tell them they'll drive themselves bonkers with worry, for no reason. They'll tell me to back out of my agreement and Ron would show up to punch Malfoy's face in, even though he hasn't done anything. You know them Gin…" she said.

"Yeah, but Hermione, they're your best friends…"

"Look, I wasn't even supposed to say anything to you yet," she lied desperate to get her friend's concession, "For the time being, can you just keep this to yourself?"

"If you want me to," Hermione nodded yes, "Okay well, I'm going to shower and get ready for the day, I'll meet you in the dining hall." Ginny said ending their conversation. Her attitude slightly annoyed Hermione, it's not as if she had to share everything about her life with the boys, they surely didn't with her. Hermione picked up her bag and made her way to the dining hall, forty five minutes early. As soon as she sat down, her timecard appeared in front of her. On her schedule for today was Newt's level Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy, along with Advanced Potions. She wondered who the DADA teacher would be this year, and what they would even study seeing as everyone knew all there was to know in terms of defending themselves against Dark Arts.

"Well whoever it is, and whatever we do, they can't be worse than who we've had in the past," she muttered to herself as she tucked her timecard in her bag. She pulled out her Arithmancy textbook and began taking notes while she waited for breakfast to start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: 2 chapters in a week? Yes, hopefully this makes up for how late I posted the last chapter. I personally like this chapter a lot, although it may be a little on the short side, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot is mine.**

It was dinner time when Ginny was finally able to talk to Hermione. She sat down across from the bushy haired girl, who looked positively miffed, and waved her hand in front of her.

"You aren't still sour because of the new DADA professor, are you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I am Ginny! That class is just a load of rubbish now," Hermione near shouted as she slammed her fork down.

"What's a load of rubbish?" Neville Longbottom asked as he took the seat to Hermione's left and across from Dean Thomas.

Ginny rolled her eyes before answering, "She thinks that the DADA professor is rubbish,"

"Oh, I totally agree. I think he's a little barmy. I mean we're not even going to be studying defensive spells, it's Umbridge all over again," Dean replied scooping potatoes onto his plate.

"Don't be ridiculous Dean, besides what do you think he could teach us? We know practically all there is to know. Plus, he is still teaching the younger students defense against the dark arts, he's just focusing on different things for us," Ginny argued.

"I don't think it's barmy. I think it'll be good for all of us, y'know, we all saw and maybe had to do some terrible things during the war, like he said. He just wants to help us," Neville added.

"I don't need spiritual help, if I wanted that I would take Divination, and you all already know how I feel about that class… and Trelawney," Hermione grit out between clenched teeth causing Dean to laugh.

"And I absolutely do NOT want to call one of my professor by their first names! It's weird," Hermione complained.

"I second that," Dean agreed.

"Are you lot talking about Breccan, the new DADA professor? Because I find him positively dreamy," gushed Parvati Patil as she flicked her long, slick hair over her shoulders, turning towards the professors eating.

"You would," Ginny muttered annoyed at the girl's intrusion.

"Yes, well I've learned from my last professor crush, been there, done that," Hermione said as she remembered what a fraud Lockhart turned out to be.

"I know it isn't smart to fancy a professor, but look at the boys we have to choose from," Parvati said casting a look at Dean and Neville and shuddering visibly, "Besides he's young, and he definitely has that whole rugged sweetheart look going for him,"

"You don't stand a chance Parvati," Dean teased. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to look at Breccan again. Silence ensued as everyone dropped the conversation and actually began eating their dinner, giving Hermione time to go over her first DADA class of the year.

_Hermione and Ginny had reconciled their earlier dispute over breakfast and were now lined up along the room with their fellow Gryffindor eighth and seventh years, waiting for the new DADA professor. Students were making jokes and catching up on the events that had happened in everyone's lives, so busy and noisy they were that they didn't even notice when their professor arrived. How long he waited there, none of them knew, but eventually someone noticed which called for everyone else's attention to refocus. Perched on the desk was a handsome, young man that looked as if he could've been in Hogwarts himself just five years ago. His dark hair that was tousled and shaggy fell just over his cerulean eyes, that twinkled much in the same manner that Dumbledore's did. He was also too young to have such prominent smile lines, but the fact that he did instantly made all of the students feel at ease, albeit the few who were questioning his validity of being an actual professor. His attire, however, really threw them off. Their DADA professor was wearing muggle clothing under his open robe, specifically jeans paired with a flannel button down. He laughed as he looked at the stunned look on every student's face, he sure had their undivided attention now. _

"_Hello class! I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and you'll call me by my first name, Breccan. Everyone in this class will be addressed by their first name, because we are all equals. Especially seeing as most of you are already 17 or older." He snapped his fingers and all of the desks rearranged themselves in a giant circle._

"_I don't like rows, it's all too structured, and in this room my main concern is for you all to be comfortable," he explained, sitting on the desk at the "head" of the circle. _

"_Well that's a first," Dean whispered to Hermione. _

"_Take a seat please, anyone you want," Breccan addressed the class as a whole. Parvati wasted no time rushing to the desk next to Breccan's, Hermione sat across from him in the circle, Ginny on her right, Dean on her left, and then Neville to his. _

"_I think it's important that I tell you exactly what we'll deal with this year. First of all, the only thing you require for this class is a blank journal of some sort, to do with we'll discuss later. As well as the occasional blank scrolls and of course a quill and ink as needed. But, the one thing you absolutely HAVE to bring everyday is your being," he paused when some boys started laughing. _

"_Yes, I know it all sounds silly now, but you all need serious emotional, mental, and psychological help," that shut everyone up, he thought, "You all just survived a war. You all saw or heard or even experienced some rather traumatic events. This class will be more like a Defense Against the Dark Arts recovery group. I am here to help you all heal yourselves, whether it be, like I said, mental, emotional, or psychological healing. With the journals, I will give you a prompt at the start of every week, it can be asking you a question, or asking you to tell a story, whatever I choose, and you will hand it in at the end of the week, for me to read," he paused at Parvati's raised hand, "Yes?" he asked patiently. _

"_So, basically, you're going to be reading our journals?" she asked._

"_Yes," he started hesitantly, "You don't have to write anything you don't want me to know. The point of the journal is to help you guys, find yourselves again," Cormac raised his hand next._

"_So we aren't going to be learning any defensive spells?" he asked curtly. _

"_What else do you need to know, that you already don't? Now the younger students of course will still be learning the basics of defense, seeing as the were most likely not on the front line like some of you, but-"_

"_Bollocks!" Cormac interrupted, "Some of us want to be aurors after Hogwarts,"_

"_And there is auror training for that, if it's that much of a problem for you, you can talk to your Headmistress and drop the course, it isn't required for seventh and eighth years," he replied, surprisingly keeping his cool, "Now, anymore outbursts from you, and I'll have to deduct house points, and I wouldn't want to have to do that on the very first day of school." With the looks Cormac received from his housemates, he decided to hold hold tongue and let Breccan continue on with the class. _

Hermione shook the memory from her head while looking up at the Professors' table and watched as Breccan said something funny to Professor Sprout, at least she assumed it was funny based on the way Professor Sprout started laughing so hard that she knocked over her goblet.

"Right well I'm going to go and get a head start on my homework," Hermione said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Homework? How could you possibly have homework on the first day?" Parvati asked.

"Potions and Arithmancy aren't something to be taken lightly, I like to start early so I don't get swamped with work later. Plus I'm going to get a headstart on some studying."

"Honestly, Hermione, you're going to work yourself to death," Parvati commented.

"Well no one ever died due to too much knowledge, so I think I'll take my chances," she replied a little snidely. Hermione was up now and collecting her books and bag.

"You're not going to wait for dessert?" Neville asked.

"No, I've had enough to eat,"

"Well will we see you in the common room tonight, at least?" Dean asked. Hermione shared a look with Ginny before turning back to Dean and lying, "Yes, of course." Dean gave her his boyish grin and she almost took back her lie, but decided against it. She bid them goodbye one more time before making her way to the 'Heads House'. When she got to the statue of Boris, she whispered into his ear "Forget-Me-Never" and watched as he came to life again.

"Ah , shouldn't ye be in class?" he asked.

"No, Boris. It's dinner time," she smiled at him.

"Ah yes yes of course, got me times mixed up. Thought dinner was at three you see, and class until nine, well up up you go," he said moving aside to reveal the staircase.

"See you tomorrow morning Boris," she started and then she whispered, "And I know this isn't a new addition to the castle,"

"Ever the bright one, you are Miss. Granger," he said winking at her.

His response was all Hermione needed to continue research on her theory, that was no longer a theory, thanks to Boris. She rushed up the steps and said the next password that let her into her new common room. She quickly moved to her area of the room and began spreading out books she borrowed from the library about the building of Hogwarts and the Founders. She pulled out a couple of scrolls and a quill to start taking notes. She would get to the bottom of why the four of them were chosen to live here and to bring the school together. Hermione began to read and take notes furiously, not even noticing when her fellow Deputy Heads of House entered. She was still going when it began to verge on midnight, only when Terry shook her out of her transfixion did she realize she should probably get to bed. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when she dropped one of her pages of notes, and she also didn't notice when Draco picked it up and began to read over it himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! The beginning of the school year is hectic, and I got caught up in essays and homework. Don't worry though, all of the spare time I can gather will go to writing. **

**Disclaimer: You all know the deal, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, only the plot is mine... the plot and Breccan. **

The next morning when Hermione stepped out of the bathroom she was met with the sight of Draco sitting on his chair, making notes on a scroll of paper.

"Terry's in the lavatory, I suppose?" Hermione asked while drawing her bathrobe tighter around her, Draco didn't fail to notice her motion.

"No, seems he was too tired to make a good impression this morning," Draco said standing up and crossing the room until he was right in front of her, "I was actually waiting for you to get out." Her face screwed up in curiosity, but as interested as she was to find out what he wanted from her, she was as equally hesitant. She took another step back from him, and he took another step forward.

"And why were you waiting for me, Malfoy?" she asked in her best uninterested drawl. She had to look up at him, because of their drastic height difference, and her neck was starting to ache due to the angle it was bent in. After what felt like hours to Hermione- it had only been five minutes- Draco spoke.

"Oh no, this won't do Granger, you hardly seem interested in what I have to say. No problem, I'll just have to make my proposition to Boot, maybe he'll be intrigued," Draco said, he tapped Hermione's nose with the rolled up scroll, then he turned away and started towards his room. With each step he took, Draco's smirk grew larger, he knew that as he was retreating, Granger's resolve was slipping. His hand was on his doorknob when she called out for him to "Wait!" He deliberately took his time to turn around, knowing that each passing second was torturing her, very quickly he masked his mirth with a confused look of his own.

"What is it Granger?" he asked purposefully keeping his distance. He watched as her eyes flickered to his door and then himself, and it was evident that she was mentally admonishing herself.

"Can you tell me why you were waiting for me?" she forced out. Hermione's cheeks were tinted pinker than usual, and she looked abashed, yet she still took a step closer to Draco.

"Why should I tell you? You don't even want to know," Draco answered while crossing taking a step sideways closer to his door. Hermione noticed.

"Please," she said stepping forward, her arm slightly outstretched. She quickly put it down, but took another step forward, "You might as well just tell me yourself, you know I can always just find out from Terry,"

"Right, I should've realized that there wouldn't be any secrets kept between you and your little boyfriend," Draco replied, regretting having mentioned Boot earlier. Hermione's face turned an even darker red than before and she began stuttering.

"I- what? Terry is not, nor ever was my- where did you even get that notion? I swear- that's not even- urgh! Shut your stupi-" Draco cut her off when he thought her head might blow off.

"Tsk tsk tsk Granger, you really need to do something about your temper. You're really trying to convince me that you two aren't dating with all of that blushing and stuttering you just did?" He held up his hand to silence her when her mouth opened to retort, "Don't worry, your indiscretions are safe with me. Now, here's what I had to say. I saw that last night you were doing some peculiar research. Peculiar, I say, because I'm almost positive no one assigned research on the 'Heads House'," Hermione blanched, "I want to help," he concluded.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because two heads are better than one, especially the two brightest in our year, and I'm curious as to why we're here as well," he explained nonchalantly.

"I don't want you-"

"Don't answer just yet, Granger," he interrupted, "I'm only offering once and if you refuse my help now, I will not help, whether you want me to or not. Just think it over and have your answer at the end of the week. Also, I think you'd like to see this," he threw her the scroll he had been holding, and she caught it before it hit the ground. She looked up in time to see his door close, leaving her alone with the scroll she was curious about all morning. She unrolled it, and wished she hadn't. This was a page of her notes from last night, but all along the margins was Draco's neat script correcting some of her research errors and disproving some of her theories. She groaned aloud and rolled the scroll back up hastily, she entered her room and slammed the door with a resounding thunk! As upset as Hermione was about Malfoy's conduct, she did realize that she could use his help, but he was still as insufferable as always, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to object herself to him, even more than she had to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was still early in the day when Hermione found her mood dropping again, this time because she was on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was making her way to class leisurely when Ginny appeared and hooked her arm around her bushy haired and glum friend.

"You wouldn't be trying to make yourself late to class on purpose, now would you?" Ginny asked pulling Hermione along with her.

"No, you know I can't make myself late to a class. I timed it so that I would arrive just before the bell, ensuring I don't have to spend any unnecessary time in that room." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad. Look Mi, I understand you're still peeved that Ron and Harry aren't here, but-"

"What are you on about Gin? I am not upset that they aren't here,"

"Then why are you upset?" she asked not believing her friend.

"You know why already… because we have to go to that rubbish excuse for a class,"

"Mhmm, well that doesn't explain why you were miffed at breakfast earlier,"

"Oh right, well that was nothing really, mostly just Malfoy being an arse,"

"What did he do?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione to a stop right in front of the classroom doorway.

"Nothing Gin, just Malfoy being the same smarmy git as always,"

"If you say so… Look Mi, you really need to find something to boost your mood, because you've been a spoil sport as of late," Ginny told her as she stepped into the classroom. Shocked, Hermione stood outside of the class staring at the place her friend was just occupying. She would've been out in the corridor when the bell rang too if Breccan hadn't arrived just in time, and pulled her in a second before.

"I don't know what you were doing hanging out in the corridor Hermione, but I suggest you take your seat," he said before making his way to the same desk he occupied yesterday. Hermione threw him an indignant look before taking her seat in between Ginny and Dean. Ginny had purposely turned her back towards Hermione's seat and was now talking to some Gryffindor seventh year about quidditch. Well two could play at that game, Hermione thought, besides it wasn't as if she was acting particularly grouchy, she was always like this, she tried to persuade herself mentally.

"Dean," Hermione called, pulling him out of his conversation with Neville about football.

"Hermione," he stated, turning towards her.

"Have I been acting differently since this term started?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, I suppose everyone's been acting differently, y'know, because of all that happened at the end of last year," a crease formed in his brow as he looked at Hermione inquisitively.

"Yes I know," she rolled her eyes, "I mean, does it seem like I've been in a sour mood lately?"

"Now that you mention it, I suppose so,"

"You only suppose so, Dean?"

"Okay, fine. You look cheesed off most of the time, I just figure it's because Ron and Harry aren't here, I know you'll get over it soon enough, as well you have all of us here with you, and they're only an owl away," Hermione let out a groan and put her hand to her forehead.

"You're not the first to say that," she answered in reply to Dean's unasked question, "And it isn't true, so save the whole 'they're only an owl away' bit for someone who actually needs it," she said ending their conversation and turning to Breccan for the start of class.

"Alright everyone, take out your notebooks," he said with a huge grin on his face.

xxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for Hermione after DADA. She spent her free period in the library, thinking up ways to sneak into the restricted section without the protection of Harry's cloak, and actually doing homework. She also started to think about whether she should let Draco help her. In hindsight, he actually could be of help, Hermione would never admit that aloud, and she had gone over his corrections on her notes, and realized that he was correct. She sighed, and looked down at the pros and cons list she was making. So far the pros outweighed the cons, actually she only had one con and it was 'smarmy git'.

"Smarmy git, huh? I guess I could work on that." Hermione near jumped out of her seat at the sound of Draco's voice so close to her, it took her five more seconds to register that he had read over her list. She tried stuffing it in between the pages of one of her books, but Draco plucked it from her fingers effortlessly.

"There's no use hiding it Granger, I already read it," Draco smirked as he took a seat at her table.

"Do you make it a habit of reading other people's scrolls, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, getting annoyed that it wasn't the first time he read something she didn't want him to.

"Only yours, Granger. Wouldn't happen to have any journals lying around would you?" he flashed his teeth for half second, before his lips curved back into a smirk. Hermione couldn't even return a snappy remark, because she was so thrown off at the prospect that Malfoy had almost smiled at her. However, she collected herself quickly and snatched the scroll away from Malfoy.

"Don't you have something to do?" she asked, no longer looking at him, and packing her bag.

"Yes, actually. I'm supposed to relay a message from McGonagall to all of the Deputy Heads of House, you wouldn't know where I could find one, would you?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a prat, Malfoy, just tell me,"

"Meeting in her office after dinner Friday, she wants to hear some of our ideas in uniting the school," Hermione blanched, and Draco noticed.

"Wait a second, are you telling me that Hermione Granger didn't do something that McGonagall asked? That's rich, I can't wait until Friday when you have to tell her that," Hermione got up and swung her bag over her shoulder, "imagine the disappointment on her face," he called after Hermione as she sped away from him, and then right before she exited she heard Draco yell, "Maybe Potter would've been more cut out for the job!" Hermione felt her stomach drop, as she came to a full stop at the library door, and she must've been standing there for a while, because Draco was next to her now.

"Cheer up doll," he said touching a rogue tear that slid down her cheek, she turned her head away from him, and he rubbed his fingers together as if studying the moisture, "we can't all be the chosen one," he said, tapping her lightly on the back. He sauntered off, and left Hermione standing in the entrance of the library, trying to hold back her tears, and biting down hard on her bottom lip.

It always came down to this, didn't it? No one would ever be able to think of her without first thinking of Harry and Ron. Everyone just thought her to be a tool in their scheme, the "brains", that's all she was, the bright one. Harry could've been dead, or well not really dead since he was a horcrux, but hypothetically dead if it weren't for her saving his hide all of the time. And Ron would've been dead, if it weren't for her. Why wasn't she recognized for her brilliance? She could be just as great as Harry, and better, because she actually had the knowledge. And she sure as hell had the bravery too, she had proved that enough.

She quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe, and made her way to Arithmancy before the bell rang. She skipped dinner that night, instead using the time to think up ways to unite the school. She wanted to come up with the best ideas, she wanted all of the recognition. Harry was no longer at Hogwarts, it would be her year to be recognized at the end of term feast. It would be her year. Repeating that mantra to herself, improved her mood tenfold, but had anyone seen the smile that rested on her face in that dimly lit corner of the library, they would've been scared.


End file.
